


Introduction

by LadyAbernathyWordsmith



Series: The Uchiha Chronicles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Sasusaku Children, Twins, quadruplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbernathyWordsmith/pseuds/LadyAbernathyWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days in the Uchiha House were, to put it simply, hectic. Teaching Clan Jutsu's, ensuring each child had a reasonable knowledge of the history of the clan and raising thirteen children to be good and mentally stable? Restoring a Clan was never going to be easy.</p><p>UPDATED: Timeline of the entire Uchiha Chronicles included at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

_16 years after Uchiha Sasuke returned_

There was a time in Sasuke Uchiha's life where he'd lay in the middle of his bedroom with nothing to do. At that time, Sasuke thought of all the things he could be doing, thought about his revenge, his future, his desires...

It all seemed like such wasted time now, Sasuke thought as he set a pot of rice porrige onto the table, next to the grilled mackerel, a plate of spinach tamagoyaki, dried seaweed, sliced tomatoes and various other breakfast foods.

Sakura, despite having recently given birth to their most recent daughter, had insisted on helping with breakfast that busy friday morning, and had just finished putting all the kids' respective bags onto the rings, where their lunch was already packed.

Shina **(16, the oldest twin, second daughter after Sarada and second child overall)** was the first to leave, taking only a cup of lukewarm breakfast tea and a dumpling or two before grabbing her bag. Her morning shift at the Police Station was starting soon and patrols would be starting soon.

Shizu **(16, Shina's younger twin, first son and third child)** was a close second, taking his backpack and a closed mug of tea in his rush to meet his team of genin.

**(Suizen, 14, the second son and fourth child, wasn't in the house currently due to...work, outside of the village. He is very much missed in the house.)**

Suzu **(13, third daughter and fifth child)** and Seiji **(12, third son and sixth child)** managed to sit down and take an actual bite to eat, but were interrupted by four demon brothers, also known as Shou, Suoh, Sora and Saizo, **(all 11 and the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh sons as well as the eighth, ninth, tenth and eleventh children over all)** who jumped onto the mountain of food placed on the table, hungry as four teenage boys could possibly be.

Sayaka **(12 years (10 months behind Seiji) fourth daughter and seventh child)** was ever the slacker, came down just as the quadruplets ran out with their backpacks, rushing off to meet with their own respective genin teams and start their duties for the day.

Seiji was training with Lee-sensei today, Sayaka had a mission to collect herbs outside the village and Suzu left without as much of a rush, shouldering her backpack and walking out. She and her team had been given a mission to teach some genin first aid, but it didn't start until mid-day.

Satoru **(2, eighth son and twelfth child)** was the last to get up, as preschool didn't start until 11 AM. He managed a bowl of plain rice and some natto before he tottled off, meeting with his friends and one of their parents at the street corner to walk together.

Sasuke was about to go and take a nice, relaxing shower while Sakura started on the dishes...before Sanyu **(fifth daughter, thirteenth child and most recent addition to the family)** began to cry, her voice carried over the baby monitor.

"I'll get her-" Sakura was just reaching for the dish towel when Sasuke spoke.

"Don't worry, I got her." He said, rushing up the stairs to the nursery. He peered over the edge, peeking into the small bed. "Good morning, Sanyu." He said softly, reaching for her and pulling her from the crib with his one arm. She settled a bit, but still looked ready to wail despite.

"Hungry or wet?" He asked her, setting her gently onto the changing table to undo her onesie. His nose wrinkled, and she giggled up at him. "Poopy, I see. Let's fix that and then we can get you something to drink, shall we?"

Sanyu, with all the newborn baby intelligence she had, chewed on her fist as her diaper was opened and taken care of.

While peace and quiet was a bit harder to come by these days, Sasuke felt that there wasn't much he would change as he carried Sanyu against his chest, holding her with his single arm to get her the milk she needed.

* * *

 

Timeline of events (Will be changed with more fanfics)

Normal are canon events **  
**_Italics are Important, noncanon Events_  
**Bold are births**  
Underlined are Fanfic's

1\. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are born  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7\. Uchiha Massacre  
8.  
9.  
10.  
11.  
12\. Team 7 is formed/Chunin Exams  _Quads time travel here in[Whoops](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8922901/chapters/20438695) , just before the Mission to Waves._  
13\. Sasuke Leaves for Oto  
14.  
15.  
16\. Sasuke is returns  
17.  
18\. Sasuke's Redemption journey begins  
19.  
20.  
21\. SasuSaku marriage  
22\. Sarada is born  
23\. Sasuke leaves again  
24.  
25.  
26.  
27.  
28.  
29.  
30.  
31.  
32.  
33.  
34\. New Team 7 is formed  
35. Sasuke Returns/Boruto The Movie/ [Happy Birthdays ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8325097)/ [Dad Jokes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8324968) _(Sarada is 13)_  
36.  **Shina/Shizu/Shiro are born**  
37.  
38. **Suizen is born**  
39. **Suzu is born**  
40. **Seiji is born**  
41. **Sayaka is born** _Shiro dies_  
42.  
43\. **Saizo/Sora/Suoh/Shao are born** _Sarada and Bolt marriage_  
44.  
45. [First Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8870080) _(Boys are 2)_  
46.  
47.  _ **Satomi Uchiha Is Born** (Bolt/Sarada daughter mentioned in [Devil of the Red Spring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6323005/chapters/14486335))_   _Shina and Shizu leave for a two-year long training mission with Sasuke, as mentioned in[Hey Shizu!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9228911) _  
48.  
49.  
50.  
51.  
52\. [Whoops](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8922901/chapters/20438695) / [Devil of The Red Spring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6323005/chapters/14486335) _(Quads are 9, Suizen is 14)_  
53\. **Satoru is Born** / [Debts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7186337/chapters/16309802)   _(Seiji is 13)_  
54. [Hey Shizu!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9228911)  _(Shizu is 20)_  
55.  
56\. **Sanyu is Born**  
57.  
58\. [A Lesson in Sacrifice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6299962/chapters/14436346) [Shikari's Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10465494) _(Satoru is 5)_  
59.  
60.  
61.  
62.  
63.  
64.  
65.  
66.  
67.  
68.  
69.  
70.  
71.  
72.  
73.  **Shikaoru is Born** _(Satoru is 20)_  
74.  
75.


End file.
